


It was all Lee's Fault

by earth_to_enby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, i didnt edit this at all, i want death, oh gods this is so bad, this was for hazelsthewriters stream, why did i do this, you guys are getting pure midnight keyboard smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_to_enby/pseuds/earth_to_enby
Summary: It was wrong, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. It was Lee’s fault, he was the one who had set the rules, he was the one who had brought them together. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.
Relationships: Michael Yew/Fridge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	It was all Lee's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.

It was wrong, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. It was Lee’s fault, he was the one who had set the rules, he was the one who had brought them together. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.  
\---  
It all started one warm summer afternoon, the sun was shining, the lake nice and cool, and Michael was stuck inside getting yelled at. As much as it was deserved, he hadn’t meant anything bad by shoving those two Aphrodite girls out of their canoe. How was he supposed to know they couldn’t swim? But that didn’t change where he was now, stuck on the bad end of Lee’s anger, and boy was he angry. Something about one of the girls going crying to Chiron about how Michael had tried to kill her.  
That was the official start of fridge time, it was too nice a day for Lee to stay inside punishing Michael, so instead he just sighed with exasperation, and pointed at the top of the fridge before storming outside to sit with Will and Kayla under Thalia’s tree.   
Michael had sat up there for hours and hours, tracing spirals in the light coating of dust that covered the top, slowly blowing it off his finger when it got too thick. Just him and the fridge. He stayed up there until the sun had set and Kayla came running to find him for dinner, since they had all long forgotten his position on the fridge.  
\---  
Slowly, it started to become a normal thing for Michael to sit on top of the fridge, to the point where he had stuck up some fairy lights and pictures of his friends. It was a large fridge, so he wasn’t at all surprised when he got sent up only to find that someone left him a mat to lie on. The only odd thing was that it was intricately embroided with the words “Michael x Fridge” on it surrounded by white and pink roses. He just flipped it over and lay down again, it was too nice and soft to get rid of.   
More and more polaroids cropped up on the roof and the wall above the fridge, memories of all the times they had spent together. He left a small ukulele in the corner, along with a piece of paper than had ones read “Live, Laugh Love”, but had long since been scribbled over with “Die, Cry, Hate” by some Apollo kids who had somehow managed to remain annomous, but it wasn’t like anyone was complaining anyway.   
The rest of the cabin had kept contributing to the collection of decorations that he had collected, and he couldn’t explain why, but it felt weird. It was supposed to be his special thing, his little joke, but he was just being silly. It was the whole cabin’s fridge, not his.  
\---  
Okay, this was ridiculous. There was no logical reason to be sitting in the bathroom, the tips of his fingers glowing slightly as he fumed in silence. Fridge time was his thing. Not Will’s. it didn’t matter whatever the other boy had done, it wasn’t deserving of fridge time. Nothing was. This joke had had claimed as his own, this thing he had grown so irrationally attached to, was not for just anyone to steal from him. He was being stupid. He was being crazy.  
But who cares?  
He was going to get that fridge back if it was the last thing he did.  
Setting the flowers out the back of the Demeter cabin might have been too far.  
But so was locking Percy out of his cabin.  
So was slapping the food out of Austin’s hand every time he tried to eat.  
So was painting letting loose a jar of spiders in the Aphrodite cabin.  
But that wasn’t what mattered.  
What mattered was that he was getting in trouble so much, that there was no longer any time for others to get thrown on top of the fridge. It was all his.  
\---  
Things continued like this for months before he finally decided to confront what he had been fearing for so long.   
He liked the fridge. Like, like liked the fridge.  
He didn’t know how this was possible, only that it was. They had grown so close together, so really, it was only natural. The only problem was, he didn’t know if the fridge felt the same way, he could only hope. One day though, he swore he would confess, he had to. He couldn’t just go through all that he had to come to the conclusion that he liked the fridge, and he wanted to be brave enough to live his truth, hopefully with the fridge by his side.   
There was also the complication of his siblings. They wouldn’t understand, there was no way they could. There was also no way too gauge what their reaction, how would you even start that conversation?  
“So, hypothetically, if I were to be in love with our fridge, how would you feel?”  
Too risky.   
He would just have to find out when it happened.  
\---  
Oh my gods.  
What is going on?  
He had been so careful in making sure that no one else got fridge time. So. Careful. But there Kayla was, pouting down at a cackling will from his spot in the corner by the window. He was furious.  
Before he even knew what he was doing, he was on the other side of the room, one hand grasped around her forearm, his nails digging into her skin. He yanked hard just as he heard her cry out. From shock or pain, he couldn’t tell. She thudded to the floor loudly, and Will quickly stopped laughing and rushed to help. Michael slowly turned to face the rest of the cabin, anxiety spilling out of him.   
“Michael… what-“ Lee was quickly cut off by Michael shoving past him and running towards the door.   
The only sound in the Apollo cabin was the soft echo of the door slamming behind him and Kayla’s muffled cries.  
\---  
This was a mistake, it all was.  
He had been trying to tell the fridge how he felt, he had managed to get it all out into words and write it down, but it had all been ruined when Lee walking in on him right in the middle of it.  
“Uhh- Michael, what are you doing? That’s… a fridge.”  
He hadn’t reacted well.   
“So? I love it. Just cause you don’t support us doesn’t mean we can be together!”  
It wasn’t his fault he had broken down into tears.  
“Michael, are you okay? Like, actually? Please tell me this is a joke.”  
It wasn’t his fault he had shoved Lee out before summoning all of his strength, and with all of the adrenaline running through him, pulled it out of the door.  
“Michael! Where are you going? What are you doing?”  
It wasn’t his fault he had ran away from camp.  
“We’re gonna be okay, I promise. We’ll find somewhere where people except us.”  
It wasn’t his fault.  
It was really Lee’s.  
Fridge time and everything.


End file.
